By fate's design
by tevote
Summary: Sometimes fate just throws two people together, even though everything and everyone says they shouldn't be. Dean is in High school, following the life of a hunter. Facing the struggles of adulthood, and the ties between his family, he finds himself searching for something more in life- and finds a new reason to keep horrible things from the world. DEAN/CAS, TEACH/STUDENT


**Hello there everyone! **

**So this is something that just happened the other day, on my iphone, while I was at Uni. I apologise now for some of the mistakes, and the spacing, and UGH….I've just spent two hours attempting to transfer this from my phone to my computer. WHAT FUN. This is another fic that I'm going to be working on for a bit, I'm having a bit more fun with it than my other one at the moment. **

**Basically Dean/Cas- except Cas is Mr Collins ****J** **Everything else is pretty much the same. I HAVE A SURPRISE THOUGH. You don't get it yet. LOVE MEEEEE. **

**Anyway…here is the first chapter!**

_**By fate's design**_

_**Chapter one:**_

It was incredible, how soft someone's skin could look. I was memorised by the smooth complexion that marred his cheeks. He was speaking to me, mouth moving, forming a sentence that I couldn't quite comprehend for sheer speechlessness and awe i was in of his beauty. Did he even know how handsome he looked? Bright blue eyes burned into my forehead as he asked me a question. Oh! A question, right, he's asking me something! What did he say?

"Huh?"

He opened and closed his mouth, looking as though he was sifting through what he should say. He paused, a sigh escaping his lips, "stay after class." I nodded, keeping my mouth closed. I'd gotten myself into a bit of a mess. I really needed to stop tuning out in class, but it was hard. The rest of the lesson faded into a blur, I kept quiet, but refused to do any work- school wasn't my thing. Everyone shuffled out of the room once class finished, I slowly gathered my things and looked up to see Mr Collins staring at me intently. I scratched my head and let out a small laugh, "look, uh, Mr Collins, sorry about uh...not paying attention earlier. I mean, I was, I just kind of tuned out? I'm just, well, I-"

"Dean, I'm not looking for your excuses... I know you've only been here for three weeks, but you have so much potential and you choose not to use it. You barely come to class, and half the time you're here, you're not even paying attention. And I've heard things, about your home life."

This made me snap my head up, and I scowled. In a deep fragmented voice I said "you know nothing," leaving the room as quickly as possible. "Dean!" Mr Collins called as the door was slammed shut. He sighed and looked down at his desk worriedly.

"Stupid son of a bitch, he knows nothing!" I kicked a nearby trash can as I abruptly walked through the halls. It was so annoying and pointless being here. The only reason why I kept coming back was to watch out for Sammy. Teachers, and their damn expectations, their stupid expectations! I sighed and found myself walking to a secluded part of the school, where trees were strewn here and there, and seated myself just underneath one. I hate my life. I've always tried to be so strong for Sammy, but it gets too hard keeping this facade. Although, I'll admit, I've become pretty good at pretending I like this life. Pretending I like failing school, being the guy that has every chick in school, and of course risking my life every day for a world that doesn't know it. I'm a hunter. And these things can't matter to me.

"Dean, get in here."

I walked into the lounge room of the dingy apartment that we were renting to find my father standing in the middle of the room with his phone clenched in his right hand. "is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"What? No."

"Don't give me that shit Dean! I just received a call from one of your school teachers, Mr Collins; he said you that he wants to have a meeting about your attitude towards his class."

My father's face grew angrier with each word that fell from his lips. I shoved my hands into my pockets and leant forward, "Don't worry about it, dad, I'll take care of it. He's just a dick, has something against the amount of girls I've been dating- think he's jealous." I said cockily, "he's had it out for me since my first day. It's nothing"

"Better be fucking nothing. If I find out you've been purposely causing trouble, and exposing our family, you're going to be in deep shit Dean."

"Yes sir." I replied, and walked from the room with a red face. The bell for the end of the period rang, and everyone scattered from class like an explosion. I purposely hung back, waiting for everyone to leave. When Mr Collins saw that I was lingering he stood and acknowledged me with a nod, "Dean, I-" before he could finish his sentence I had rounded his table and slammed him against the board. Pieces of chalk tumbled to the ground, the board cracking in my fury. "Dean!" exclaimed Mr Collins, fear clearly etched on his face as he tried to pull my arm away from his throat. His muffled words didn't reach my ears, I just stared into his eyes, hoping that he could feel my anger. In a quiet, deadly tone I spoke, "Don't ever contact my father again about my issues. Leave me alone." I let him out of my grasp, and his hands instantly clasped his throat as he took laboured breaths. He didn't say anything, just looked at me with wide eyes, and something else I couldn't decipher. I left the room.

Weeks had passed since the incident with Mr Collins... And you could say I felt bad. I suppose I just felt so guilty because he's one of the people I risk my life protecting and I just go and threaten him... all because he was concerned about my behaviour. "...So I got an A+ on my English assignment Dean"

"That's really good Sammy, looks like you're the one that got the smarts in the family." Sam laughed and nudged me with his shoulder, "and you're the one that got the height." I let out a deep, rumbling laugh and patted sam on the head "one day you'll grow, maybe even taller than me." As we walked through the car park I saw Mr Collins putting things into the boot of his car. He was juggling a copious amount of things, and of course ended up dropping them everywhere. "I'll meet you at the car, Sammy."

I jogged over to Mr Collins and knelt down to help him gather what he had dropped. He looked at me with a startled expression, "oh, Dean..." We stood at the same time and I handed him his things.

"Thank you." he said softly still looking at me as though he didn't know what I was going to do. I ran my hand through my hair nervously, "... Mr Collins, I'm - I'm sorry about ... The way I treated you a few weeks back... I shouldn't have threatened you like that. It really was wrong of me. I just..."

"It's ok dean. I know you were just angry, I didn't think you were going to hurt me, haha, maybe just scare me to death. It doesn't matter anyway, I've noticed you have actually been paying attention and working here and there. That's all I ask for."

I stood there and gaped at him momentarily- "that's it? You're not going to set me straight? I thought teachers were all about involving parents in everything." Mr Collins laughed and leant against his car with a smirk on his face, "only when the students look like they actually need it. Your cooperation makes my job easier, although, I don't like what I've heard about your family life, Dean. And my hope is that you'll tell me if anything ever gets out of hand."

I sighed and was about to make a cocky remark, but then remembered I wanted to be nice to Mr Collins. So I settled on the truth." I can't promise that I'll tell you, but I'll try..." He looked at me with a piercing blue gaze, and nodded "I suppose that's enough for now." he held out his hand and I gazed at its foreign protrusion into my space, before grasping hold of it and shaking. Our stares connected and we made a silent agreement. I walked away with an odd feeling in my chest.

That night we killed a nest of vampires. Dad rampaged through the pack once we were through the doors; Sammy stayed close while we cornered them and sliced their worthless forms away. But this was Sammy's first hunt. Something dad forgot to mention to him before we left the house. I think he had an idea of what it was that our family business entailed... But I don't think he knew the extent. And as I viciously decapitated two vamps that were trying to get to Sammy, I saw the look of horror in his eyes- he was now afraid of me, of what I became when I was hunting. Within the few seconds of witnessing this expression, I was caught off guard and basically thrown through a wall by a vamp. This guy was strong. Blood trickled from my mouth, and I knew at least two of my ribs were now broken. I thought momentarily that this might be it… this life might finally be over... And that I wouldn't have to experience the horror in Sam's eyes ever again. But I was wrong. The vamps head was sliced from its neck, blood gushing everywhere. The body fell. Behind I met the petrified face of my little brother, and knew that I would never be able to fix what had just broken inside of him. We left. That night... I didn't sleep.

English was delightful the next day. I could barely move with my injuries. Not that anyone knew. I kept to myself, did a small amount of work and then dozed off towards the end of the period. Finally class was over and I stood to leave. "Watch it asshat!" I yelled to Jimmy Tyler, an egotistic prick that just happened to nudge me right where my fresh break was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Winchester, did I hurt you?" he taunted, "Must be hard trying to protect your brother from bullies when you're such a fragile princess." Within a matter of seconds I wiped the pompous smirk off his face with a straight to the chin. He was out. And Mr Collins was looking at me with such fury that I actually felt guilty for hurting the fuck.

Jimmy was taken to the sick bay, and I was left to have a chat with Mr Collins. I stood there with my hands in my pockets, looking out the window. I wanted to collapse and just evaporate from the world, but he wasn't having that. I could feel the anger radiating from him. He took a deep breath, and then another one. "Dean, look at me." With a struggled gaze I looked at him. He leant against his desk, arms crossed and a furrowed brow. "…Why the sudden burst of anger?" he asked, more casually than I expected. I shrugged, "just happened." I knew my answer wasn't good enough, and I knew he'd want to report me cause he had obligations. I sighed, "I had a long night last night. I'm exhausted. I was frustrated and took it out on him."

He looked like he didn't expect me to say that, and stood there thoughtful for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me why you had a long night? Why you're exhausted? Why you look like you're in incredible pain right now?"

My heart stuttered. He could tell? No one could tell. Had I let my guard down? He can't know. He has to be guessing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Last night was my business. Nothing is wrong with my family situation, if that's what you're hinting at. My brother is just having a rough time, and at the moment we're not on the best terms." My gaze was harsh, something that most people wouldn't argue with. But so was his.

"I need to go. My Brother will be wondering where I am." "Dean!" Mr Collins yelled, as I started to walk away. I stopped and felt my anger growing.

"what? I told you as much as I promised I could! I tried!"

"You need to calm down. We have to talk about this, I can't let you leave yet." his voice was deep, the anger merging in his deep baritone.

"You can't keep me here. And you damn well can't make me talk!" that was when I tried to escape faster, but he grabbed my arm in an attempt to make me stay, instead causing my body's movement to hurt my ribs, excruciatingly so. I hissed as the pain seared through my skin. His hand was frozen on my arm as he watched me experience the pain.

"What on earth happened to you?" he said with worry etched in his tone. I looked down to him, daring not to move or breathe for the time being, and just stared. He led me slowly to his desk; the movement making me hiss more. "Sorry," he said offhandedly as we reached his desk, "Sit." I was going to argue, or make some comment about not swinging that way but he didn't look like he needed any more prodding.

I slowly sat down on the edge, not making eye contact. He was quite close, and he stood momentarily before saying anything. "Show me." he said softly.

"No."

"Dean," he said with a permanence in my name that made it sound so commanding. I moved my hands slowly and lifted my shirt so he could see the blotchy purple and blue bruises that marred the skin over my ribs. I heard him gasp as he stared at the wound. He looked back to me "Who did this?" there was a hint of protectiveness in his voice as he said the words, and I nearly told him the whole story, nearly confessed to being a hunter, a killer. But I silently whispered "No one." Of course the answer didn't suffice, but I knew he could tell this was something I really was struggling with talking about. "It wasn't my father." the look in his eyes told me that he knew I was telling the truth. And I knew he wanted to know more, but wasn't asking.  
His gaze seemed lost as he looked at the exposed half of my torso, and as though he was in a trance I watched as he out stretched a hand and ran it so softly over the bruised skin. It tingled, and my breath was caught. We both looked at each other, and something swelled between us. It hung heavy in the air, tightening around us. His hand continued to move over the skin, almost like a caress- which it wasn't. He closed his eyes and stepped back, I rolled my shirt back down. "You need to go to a hospital." he said to me while crossing his arms back over his chest.

"This isn't the first time I've had broken ribs, and it probably won't be the last. I'm not going to tell you my story yet, but one day I might have to. Mr Collins, please understand that you can't tell anyone about this. I'm not being abused; my father isn't doing anything to hurt me. It's a completely unrelated situation. Trust me. I'll be fine in a few days, I'm sorry about hitting jimmy. It won't happen again." I left the room. I found it odd that he didn't argue... He just let me leave without another word. It was strange.

"Come on Trisha, I told you when we met that I'm not a nice guy. And that I don't commit. We had some fun, I don't want anything else from you"

I felt kind of bad for the way I worded the text, but this girl needed to go. She was incredibly clingy. Hot, I'll give her that, but so Goddamn clingy. I didn't receive a reply, and figured she was over it all. We had a few fun times when I first came to the school, and I assumed I would have been out of the school within the first month... But we were still here, and this chick thought that meant she owned me- which just wasn't possible. I don't usually date crazy chicks, but this one was a number. I've had to try so many diversions to get her away from me that I've literally turned into a manslut. Apparently that's not enough though. And the absolute worst part of it all, is that she's in my English class. Yep. Damn bitch won't stop clinging to me in every lesson. It's been five days since the incident with my ribs, Sammy won't talk to me, and I've considered going 'there' again with Trisha. My mind hurts from the amount of thoughts that are strangling me and I need a release. If only the chick wasn't nuts, everything would work out fine.

I sighed and placed my phone on the side table, placed my hands under my head and starred at the roof. My ribs had started healing, which was good, there was still some mean bruising but I'll live. I heard a timid knock at my door, "Yeah?" Sam walked in and closed the door softly behind him. "Dean... Can we talk about the other day?" I sat up as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You mean... The hunting?" Sam nodded and then looked up at me sadly.

"Dean... Why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep something like this from me for such a long time?"  
"Sam... You know I would have told you if I could. Dad made me swear not to tell you. And, well... I partly wanted to keep you out of it. You got to have a chance at childhood, to be a kid, you seemed happy- this life... Is not something you are happy for." He didn't say anything, just looked slightly angry, and slightly confused.  
"... When you killed those... Vampires... You seemed different. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it Dean.""what do you mean?" I questioned. But he stood and went to the door,"Sam!"  
He pulled it open slowly and turned back, "in that moment dean, when you killed that vampire, you weren't my brother." my mouth hung open, and Sam left the room. I felt my stomach drop as the words hit me, hard. I hardly slept that night.

Classes were a bitch the next day. Mrs Almac, the Biology teacher, an old dinosaur of a woman wouldnt stop giving me shit about sleeping in class. And I tried so hard to stay awake that lesson, that I slept with my eyes open! Which lead me to detention, with a certain blue eyed, nosy supervisor called Mr Collins. Oh, and an overly clingy one night stand called Trisha.  
Trisha sat next to me. The room was filled with about six of us- The delinquents. Mr Collins sat at the front reading a book, one guy two seats in front of me had an iPod in, playing some form of 'screamo' music. Another guy sat in the right corner of the room drawing; he looked like an even creepier version of Edward scissor hands. There were two other girls chatting away... Mr Collins didn't seem to care too much about talking, I suppose he was kind of cool like that...a pretty laid back guy that had an incredibly deep voice that threw me off sometimes.

I started to doze off, the entire reason why I was in detention in the first place, and my mind became fuzzy. I started to dream... about Sam... And the hunt, and then something else happened. The dream changed. There was a hue of fog, and I was in a large empty room that had windows, but you couldn't see out. Someone was talking, the voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. It sounded good. Like, sounded really, really good- Awesome, even. It started to make me feel strange. And then I felt my body tingling, my face getting hot, my blood pumping in another direction. God I wish I could see who they were, I needed to see them. Their voice sounded so good; like it was caressing my entire body.  
Suddenly I jolted awake, sweaty and uneasy. I looked around the room, and realised that I was still in detention, with a raging hard on. And the source was little Miss clingy. I wanted so badly to let her keep going, palming me through my pants, but for some reason knowing it was her wasn't doing much for me now. My eyes lazily travelled the room, and suddenly my breath caught in my throat. Mr Collins eyes were glued to mine. He didn't look away, didn't say anything. I opened my mouth and drew in a deep breath as a jolt of pleasure ran through my body. Was it him? Was he the voice in my dream? No. That's impossible... But then why, why does it feel so good knowing he's seeing me like this. Trisha didn't take notice of anything; she was looking out the window as though her hand wasn't on my junk. Mr Collins didn't say anything, just continued looking straight into my eyes. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. I grasped the table as my climax built. His expression hardened, and that's when I saw his pink tongue poke out to moisten his plush lips... And images of what he could do with those lips cascaded my vision and I nearly lost myself. I abruptly grabbed my bag and ran from the room. This was a disaster.

Weeks past and dad started teaching Sammy some hunting tricks. Although, Sammy had always known how to fight- that was something a Winchester learns from birth. Sammy was still quiet. It felt like he secretly hated me... I was scared of the words he said to me... They made me uneasy, scared of what I was becoming.

The annual swimming carnival came around, something that everyone went to, and of course Sammy wanted to go- which made me happy, it reminded me of his innocence. So I tagged along, and apparently he was the Winchester that was good at making friends, so he had a few little innocents with him and they all frolicked together in their heats- Sam even won a few, which made me proud. I was standing, waiting for Sammy to compete in his next race, hands crossed over my chest. The gun went and he dived into the water, along with a million other kids. "Go Sammy!" I yelled. He was coming second which was still good. But at the last second he overtook the guy coming first and I couldn't help the smile on my face. "Good work kiddo." I said softly.

"You really care about him, don't you?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I didn't want to turn around; I hadn't seen Mr Collins since the 'incident.' I turned slowly and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, I do. He's my brother." the seriousness in my tone seemed to reach his ears, there was another expression on his face... I watched, as he didn't say anything, but his eyes roamed over my body. I felt something jolt within me at the site of him coming undone. He coughed and looked me in the eyes, "uh, I, see you've healed up quite well since the last time I saw."

"oh... Yeah. Good as new now." He laughed, but it wasn't a humorous one. That's when a silence fell upon us, and only our gazes spoke. I felt my blood draining to a certain place again, and licked my lips. His eyes darted to my mouth and then down my body again, landing on my apparent hardness.

"I should go." he said, and left me there almost tumbling over from the strangeness of the situation. I swiftly walked to the empty lap pool and dived in. The cold water was enough to take care of my problem but I needed to swim out the anger. I felt my lungs burn as I swam lap after lap, it was almost invigorating. When I finished I pulled myself from the pool, water droplets falling from me.

"Mr Winchester, that was quite incredible." I turned to find the PE teacher, Mr Turner standing with his hands on his hips.

"What was?" I asked.

"You just beat every senior swimming record this school has had. That's what was impressive. You should think about joining the team."

I snorted, "Sorry Mr Turner, that's not my thing," and with that I walked back to where my towel was. I towelled off my hair and glanced around the pool. Where was Sam? My stomach dropped. I'd let my guard down, "Sam!" I called, but he didn't appear. A few other students looked at me strangely but I didn't care. I ran to the change room, the only other place he could be, and once through the doors found a bunch of senior kids crowded around him. Sam had done a number on two of them, I could tell, but the other two seemed to have the advantage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I said in a deadly tone. They all turned around, one of the fucking assholes turned out to be Jimmy fucking Taylor. I was going to fuck that kid up.

"Oh, Dean, have you come to get your ass handed to you as well?" I looked at the other two guys who seemed to be pretty run down, one had a broken nose, and the other one looked to have a dislocated shoulder/crushed hand.

"... You gang up on a middle school kid, with four guys, two of them completely fucked up because of said middle school kid, and you ask me do I want my ass handed to me as well? Bring it chuckles." jimmy ran at me, but it was incredibly easy to see his straight, so I countered, dodging his punch and shoving his head into the tiled wall. That was the second time I knocked jimmy out. I turned to see his little buddies still picking on Sam, and only felt rage through my body. I don't remember everything, the adrenaline erupted through my body so fast I barely had concept of time. I'd pummelled another one, received a few punches to the face, a bleeding lip- and then Sam was yelling at me to stop. That's when my mind came back to me. Sam was yelling at me to stop, I was kicking one of the culprits in the stomach. Another voice was yelling at me but I couldn't handle it all. I felt my body stop moving, my breathing erratic.

"Get out!" I yelled. Sam stood in front of me, unmoving, the kid on the floor groaning.

"NOW!" I yelled, and every one scattered from the change room, Sam included.

I knew he was there. That's the voice that I heard. I didn't turn around.

"FUCK." I screamed driving my hand into the tiled wall next to me; the skin on my hand tearing open on impact. I walked to a shower, turned it on, leant my head on the wall and tried to let the rage leak out of me.

"Dean," the voice said from behind me, an arm grasping onto my own. But the anger hadn't subsided from me yet, and I grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall of the shower, pressing my arm against his throat. The water ran over both of us, soaking through his white shirt. I stared at him hard, taking deep breaths. He didn't say anything just stared back, with those Goddamn blue eyes that tore me apart. And so I lost control. And placed my hand at the back of his head, and then slammed our mouths together. It felt magnetic, and electrifying. I couldn't press my body any closer, it felt as though I'd combust. He returned the kiss with as much passion as I had, but didn't touch me.

"D-Dean," he gasped between the kiss, "we.. Shouldn't" I shuddered, and picked him up off the ground, and he wrapped his legs around me, "please," I begged, and felt his arms cling to me, and his legs clasping tighter around me. An answering hardness pressed against my own and I moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck." he shuddered, bucking against me. God it was hot. We broke apart as we rutted against each other harder, his moans echoing in my ear.  
I put him down, and without a second thought my hand was down the front of his pants, and I was stroking his member. His mouth hung open in a long moan, and we connected gazes.

"you were watching me the other day." I said moving to suck on his neck, and another loud moan escaped his lips. "I wanted to come in front of you. I lost myself as soon as you licked your goddamn lips." I breathed into his ear. "F-Fuck." he whispered as I twisted my hand. Looked back at him and watched his brow crinkle and his breaths come out in short huffs. That was when I felt his hand move across my stomach. Gaze apprehensive, as it slipped under my shorts and he grasped my member. I moaned and sunk my head to his chest. It felt too good. My whole body was tingling as he stroked me, and man I was close

."Nngg, Mr collins, fuck, I'm going to come." he moaned loudly into my ear, and that was my undoing. We both came then, spurting everywhere, his cum spread over my hand and it took me a second to realise that I was licking it from my fingers. My mind was hazy. And he looked at me with an expression filled with lust and guilt… which seemed to be how I was feeling. I'd basically sexually harassed a teacher. Our foreheads touched and I knew that what just occurred could never happen again. And he seemed to hear my thoughts, because he whispered hoarsely "this can't happen again." I nodded. Ran my hands down his chest, kissed him on the lips and walked from the change room. I felt different.


End file.
